This invention relates generally to aminoalcohol compounds and their use as low odor, zero or low volatile organic content (VOC) additives for paints and coatings.
Organic amines are used in aqueous based paints as neutralizing agents. In many geographies, paint manufacturers are facing regulations to reduce the volatile organic content (VOC) of their formulations. Most conventional neutralizing amines are 100% volatile and are therefore VOC contributors. In addition, when used in an otherwise low VOC paint formulation, the odor of such amines is more noticeable.
Ammonia and inorganic hydroxides and carbonates are potential alternatives for use as neutralizers, that are by definition non-VOC contributors. However, ammonia, while an efficient neutralizer, has a very strong odor and is therefore unsuitable for use in low odor paint. Inorganic hydroxides and carbonates are undesirable because they often result in coatings with poor scrub resistance.
Paints and coatings are often subjected to widely varying temperatures, for instance during storage and transportation. Such varying temperatures may result in the paint or coating undergoing one or more freeze-thaw cycles. Freezing and thawing, however, has a detrimental effect on paint and coatings, unfavorably affecting their performance (e.g., by increasing the viscosity), and sometimes rendering the formulations unusable. Simple glycols (e.g., ethylene glycol) are sometimes included in paints and coatings with the purpose of providing freeze-thaw (F/T) stability. However, these materials may not be desirable because they may be of high VOC and therefore generally not suitable for use in low VOC formulations.
The problem addressed by this invention is the provision additives for paints and coatings which exhibit low or no VOC and may further have very low or no amine odor.